Ghost of Walker Asylum
by MaiganW18640
Summary: Kanda and Lenalee moved to a new town after their parents were in a car accident. They moved in with Komui and met Lavi. Lavi tells Lenalee about an old asylum in the forest and she, Kanda, and Lavi go investigate. There they meet Allen Walker, a ghost there. Rated T-for safety! I DON'T OWN -MAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is by new story! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! This story is going to be a short little story because I really have no idea what I thought about when I started writing this, but whatever! It probably isn't that good because I came up with this plot after a dream, but oh well! There are no pairings and I don't own -man. If I did, then -man would suck.**

**Ghost of Walker Asylum **

**Chapter 1- Walker Asylum**

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

Kanda and I walked into Komui's house with our suitcases. I knocked on the door and brother answered the door and hugged me tightly before putting me down and carrying my bags inside.

Kanda and I had to move to Komui's house because our parents died from a car crash. We had both stayed home because they were going to a bar and they never came home. The reason we found out was because it was on the news the next morning, so we called Komui and he let us stay here. We got a ride from one of our moms friends and she took us to his house, which was about a two hour drive from where we used to live.

I unpacked all of my stuff and I then went into the living room. Komui was there and I asked him if I could go for a walk, which he nodded to and I put on a light jacket and shoes and left.

While I was walking I ran into a boy named Lavi. We talked for a while before we got onto the topic of an old asylum that was said to be haunted inside the forest.

"Haunted?" I asked him with critical eyes and he nodded seriously

"Yeah. I have been meaning to check it out for a while now, but I have been too chicken to go alone. Do you want to come with me?" He asked and I nodded

"Great! We can go tonight, just don't tell your guardian. He might not let us go. Meet me here after you get a video camera and a few flashlights. See ya then Lenalee!" Lavi said and started running towards the direction of his house

I waved to him before running home. When I got there, I got out my video camera and a few flashlights and I was making my way out the door when I was stopped by Kanda.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked me with his arms crossed

"I am going to the old asylum in the forest with a friend." I said and moved to go around him, but he moved as well

"Friend? I'm coming with you." Kanda said and turned and walked out the door

I sighed before walking out and closing the door behind me.

When we got to where Lavi and I were talking, Lavi was already there and he was surprised to see another person with me. I told him that Kanda was coming, and Lavi just shrugged before beckoning us to follow him. We followed and soon we were in front of a large building that was boarded up.

"Aww, I wish we could get in." Lavi whined

"Che. Weaklings." Kanda said and kicked the boards down

"WOW, your brother is bad-ass Lenalee!" Lavi exclaimed and I just rolled my eyes and followed Kanda through the doorway

When we went inside, it was a mess and I got out one of my flashlights. I turned it on and looked around the room we were in. It was covered in dust and there were files everywhere on the desk in the room.

"This place is creepy." I said and I shivered when it suddenly got really cold in the room

"...Do you guys feel that?" Lavi asked and Kanda and I nodded before we all heard something

**CRRREEEEEAAAKKKK **

"What the hell was that?" Kanda asked and I shrugged before we all froze

**Stomp** **Stomp** **Stomp**

Someone-or something-was walking around in the asylum.

"Hey Lavi, you never told me what this place was called. What is it?" I asked him and he smacked his forehead

"I'm such an idiot! This place is called Walker Asylum. It was made by a man named Mana Walker and his brother Neah. They were the main doctors here." Lavi said and I nodded before turning back

We then heard a voice call out to us.

"Room...117" It said and I shivered in fear

"Should we go to room 117?" I asked

"Sure, why not?" Lavi said and he was about to go when he suddenly froze in his tracks

"Lavi? What's wrong?" I asked him and I turned to where he was facing and froze

There was a boy standing there. He looked to be around the age of 15 and had white hair and a scar going down the left side of his face. He was wearing a white suit and shoes. He was standing in the doorway and I shivered when he glared at all of us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked us and crossed his arms

"Che. We are investigating dumb ass." Kanda said and they boys glare got darker

"You need to get out of here. It isn't safe. Get out now before you get hurt, or worse." The boy warned and Kanda snorted

"Then why the hell are you here?" He asked and the boys eyes grew sad and tired

"Why do you think I am here?" He asked and Kanda was about to respond when another voice was heard

"Oh Allen~, where did you go~?" The voice called from upstairs and the boy froze with wide eyes before he came back to his senses and looked at us again

"You need to get the hell out of here, right now!" He whisper-yelled and I saw fear in his eyes

"Why? Nothing is going to hurt us, nothing can. Ghosts aren't real." Kanda said and the boy froze in his panic

"Do you know how many people have said that, and then they haven't come back out?" The boy asked in a dark voice with his bangs covering his eyes

He then walked over to a desk in the room and walked towards it. He was about to run into it and suddenly, he went right through it. He then walked out of it and glared at us. We were all frozen in terror and I'm pretty sure I saw Lavi piss his pants.

"There, you saw your ghost. Now get the hell out before you die!" He hissed and his eyes went wide when he heard footsteps behind him

"Allen~!" Something said and soon, the footsteps were running and Allen glared at us

"GO!" He yelled and we started running

We got out and were just outside the building when we heard a scream pierce the silence of the outdoors. We turned around and I screamed when I saw blood splatter one of the curtains to a window. When Kanda and Lavi heard my scream, they turned to where I was looking and saw the blood.

We turned and ran back into town. When we got back, we all just ran into Komui's house and when he saw us, he sighed in relief and then looked at us.

"What were you guys doing so late at night?" He asked and I kept my mouth shut, unfortunately, Kanda opened his own

"Che. We were at the old asylum in the woods for the night, until Lavi pissed his pants and we needed to come back. I wasn't scared at all. That scream and the blood was just a mind trick. That happens when people are scared. Right?" Kanda asked paranoid and Komui looked at us with wide eyes

"You went to the asylum?" He whispered and we nodded before he sighed

"What did you see? I am sure I know what you saw, but I want to hear it myself." Komui said and I nodded before starting to speak

When I finished the story, Komui didn't look as shocked as we thought he would. He just sighed before he spoke again.

"That boy in the suit was one of the patients there. Those clothes must be the ones he was in when he died. In fact, I know exactly who the boy was because I used to visit him in the asylum whenever I could. When I heard that he had died, I was the most devastated out of everyone in town. Everyone in the town had made at least a hour a week to go and visit him. He was like the shining star of the town." Komui said and we all stared at him in shock and he just smiled sadly

"That boy was Allen Walker. He was the son of Mana, and the nephew of Neah. He didn't need to be in the asylum, they just said he did so that he couldn't leave the brothers alone. He was one of the nicest people I have ever met, and I'm not surprised that he warned you guys. He died when Neah and Mana went insane and told him that he couldn't leave them if his body never moved, so they killed him and his body is still in the asylum. He had only died about six years ago, but Mana and Neah both committed suicide to stay with him forever. Apparently, they are still in the asylum right now." Komui explained and I looked at the floor

"I can't believe people could go that insane." Lavi said with wide eyes and I nodded in agreement

Then Komui spoke again.

"We need to go back there. We also have to find Allen's body and set him free. But we need some help. If Neah and Mana are still in there, then they could be dangerous and we could die. We need to bring in one of the people who knew the brothers before they died." Komui said and went to the phone and dialed a number

He spoke on the phone for a while before he hung up and soon, there was a knock on the door and when I opened it, there was a man with golden eyes and black hair. He was smoking and his skin was gray. He walked inside and spoke to Komui for a few minutes before they turned to us.

"This it Tyki Mikk. He is Neah and Manas cousin, and was Allen's best friend." Komui said and when he said the last part, he glared at Tyki, obviously jealous of the position the man had gotten from Allen

"Pleasure to meet you. When are we leaving for the asylum?" Tyki asked and Komui answered

"Right now." He said and we all started walking in the direction Lavi, Kanda, and I had just come from

**That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I will see ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	2. Chapter 2-Neah

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**The Ghost of Walker Asylum**

**Chapter 2- Neah**

When we got to the asylum, I looked back over to the curtains that had the blood on them, and saw that it wasn't there anymore. I pointed this fact out to Lavi and Kanda, and they paled before we went back in the way we went inside when we came alone.

When we went inside, we looked around for a little bit before we all almost screamed when someone spoke.

"I thought I told you to stay away. Why the hell are you back?" Allen glared and we all turned to face him

His face visibly softened when he saw Tyki and Komui. The two were standing in shock and when they snapped out of it, Tyki smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again Shounen." He said and Allen glared at him

"My name is Allen." He said and then he turned to Komui

"Nice to see you again Komui." He said with a small smile and Komui smiled back

"Nice to see you too Allen." He replied and we talked for a few minutes before an insane laughter was heard all around

Allen's eyes widened in horror and he spoke a few words in a whisper before he vanished.

"Not again." He had whispered and after a few seconds, a scream of agony was heard

"T-That was A-Allen." Tyki said and we all started running towards the place that the scream came from

When we got there, Tyki kicked the door down and I almost screamed at what I saw.

Allen was there and we strapped to a table. He wasn't wearing anything except for his boxers and the suit that he always wears was on a hanger on a doorknob. He was covered in blood and there was a man standing over him with a knife in his hand and he looked like he was carving something into Allen's forehead. Allen was shaking and then he spoke.

"N-Neah, wh-what are you d-doing?!" He screamed and he froze in terror when another pair of footsteps was heard

"You have to stay with us Allen!" A voice said and soon a man emerged from a doorway with another knife in his hand

"I heard that Tyki came again today. I also heard that he offered to take you away from us. Is that true?" Neah said and cut a long deep gash down Allen's right arm

"ANSWER ME!" Neah yelled and Allen screamed when he drove the knife deeper

"N-NO! IT ISN'T TRUE!" Allen screamed and the other man came closer and slid the blade of his knife across Allen's chest

"You know you can't leave us Allen. You can't leave us if you can't move. Neah, lets make it so he can't move! Then he can't leave!" The man said and Neah stopped and looked at the man

"Good idea Mana! Lets do it!" Neah said and took his knife out of Allen's arm

Allen screamed again before he spoke.

"W-What are you talking about?" He asked and Neah walked forwards and caressed Allen's cheek

"Don't worry Allen. We are going to make it so you can't leave us. We will be together forever!" Neah exclaimed and then he and Mana went and leaned over his chest with a knife positioned over Allen's heart

"N-No! M-Mana, N-N-Neah, pl-please d-don't!" Allen said and started struggling

"You will stay with us Allen!" Mana and Neah said in unison as they drove the knife into Allen's heart

Allen coughed up blood before he went still.

They took the knife out of his heart and then spoke.

"There. Now you can't leave us." Neah said and was met with silence

"Allen? Allen, wake up. Allen?! ALLEN!" Mana yelled as he unstrapped Allens dead cold body and shook it

Mana then turned to Neah and pointed at him.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED ALLEN! NOW HE IS GONE AND HE CAN'T STAY WITH US! YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!" He yelled and Neah shook his head

"No. YOU KILLED HIM! IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" Neah said and they both grabbed knives and lunged at each other

They then stabbed each other in the heart.

They all then vanished.

Everyone was frozen in place and I was crying. So was Tyki and he stumbled backwards and sat on the floor with his head in his hand.

Kanda had a look of horror on his face and Lavi had a matching expression.

"Oh my god...what did we just watch?" I whispered

"You just watched my death." Allen said and we all jumped and turned to him

He was a lot paler that he was when we got there and he was still shaking.

Tyki got up off the floor and walked over to Allen. He then reached out and Allen backed away from the touch. His eyes looked to the floor and when he looked up at Tyki, he looked ashamed and he grit his teeth as he looked away again. Tyki reached out again and Allens eyes widened as Tyki's hand pressed against his chest.

"W-What?" He whispered and he then put his hand up and poked Tyki

He then walked away from Tyki and walked over to Kanda. He reached out his hand and went to touch his shoulder, but his hand went straight through. He then went back to Tyki and poked him again.

"Y-You can touch me..." Allen whispered and he started crying

"Shounen?" Tyki asked him with concern, and Allen just laughed

"I can't believe somebody can touch me!" He said and then kept touching Tyki everywhere and when he came to his face, he poked his cheek and then took off his glove and poked it again

His eyes widened in astonishment and he poked Tyki in the cheek again.

"Wow...I forgot what a cheek feels like..." He said and everyone sweat-dropped as Allen continued poking Tyki everywhere with his glove off

Tyki was just standing there with a strange look in his eyes.

"Shounen, could you stop poking me everywhere?" He asked and Allen blushed in embarrassment and put his glove back on

"Sorry." He muttered and then went back to being serious

"Now why did you guys come here?" He asked and Komui was the one who answered

"We came to put you at peace." Komui said and Allen stood shocked

"Oh, well then I could lead you to my body. They put it in my room for some reason instead of burying it in the graveyard." Allen said and turned around and started walking

We went through hallway after hallway until we finally made it to a room. We walked inside and I gagged at the smell. I then looked around and saw a body laying on the bed. Allen was panting as he pointed to the body and he was visibly shaking.

"T-There it is." He said and leaned on Tyki for support "Hurry and burn it, they are coming." He said and Komui quickly took out the gasoline and drenched the body with it

Tyki then lit a match and threw it on the body as two people burst through the door.

"ALLEN! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE US AGAIN!" They yelled and Allen turned to the with a smile on his face

"Bye Neah, Mana. It was nice to know you." Allen said and waved as he faded into nothing

Mana and Neah then vanished and we all left the asylum.

"I'm never going back there again." Lavi said when we got back to the house and we all agreed

_Timeskip- 2 years later_

We all rarely talked about what happened at the asylum. If we ever did, then it was always out of hearing range of other people.

I was walking to school with Lavi and Kanda. We were whispering to each other about Allen. We all missed him and we all wished that we could see him again.

When we got to school, we went inside the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and spoke.

"We have a new student. His name is Allen, treat him well." She said and the door to the room opened to show a familiar face

There was a boy at the door with white hair and a scar going down his left eye. He was a little short and was smiling faintly. He walked to the front of the room and turned to everyone. He smiled wider and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Allen. Nice to meet you." He said with a small wave and he looked nervous under all the gazes of everyone in the room

I looked over to Kanda and Lavi and saw that their eyes were bulging out of there heads. Their mouths were wide open and Lavi had dropped him pencil.

I turned back to see Allen give me a knowing glance. It was him. The one we wished to see again. The one and only, Allen Walker.

**That was the second chapter! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	3. Chapter 3-Explanation

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan**

**Ghost of Walker Asylum**

**Chapter 3-Explanation**

"What the hell..?" I heard Lavi murmur and I sat frozen in my chair

"Allen, you can go sit over by Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee." The teacher said and I watched him as he walked by me and whispered

"We'll talk later." He said and I nodded slightly to show that I heard him

Class went by in a blur and soon, it was time for lunch and we all sat on the rooftop, eating and watching Allen as he ate his food. When he finished, he put down his tray and looked at us.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation." Allen said

"Hell yeah we want one Moyashi!" Kanda said and Allen twitched at the name

"Well, I don't have one. I woke up after you guys put me to peace in a young boys body. The body I was in had died about a second before you guys saved me, so I was transferred into the body. The features of the body started to change into mine so I left the house and came here. It took me a while because I wasn't used to being outside and I got lost on my way here. I also almost starved to death because I forgot I had to eat." He said and we just stared at him and he shrugged "And that was all she wrote." He finished and we just stared at him some more before he smiled

"Anyways, how's life been treating you?" He asked and we sighed

"It has been okay. Komui and Tyki are a little upset that you are gone though. They will be ecstatic when they see you again, and this time in a real body." I said and he nodded

Lunch was soon over and the rest of the day went by fast. I was suddenly walking home with Lavi, Kanda, and Allen following me. When we got home, I opened the door and walked inside.

"Stay here, and don't move until I tell you to." I told Allen and he nodded as I walked into the living room

"Komui, I have a surprise for you." I said and he looked at me with drowsy eyes

"What is it?" He asked and I beckoned Allen over

When Komui saw Allen, he froze and then rubbed his eyes. When Allen was still there, he rubbed them again and that repeated for a few more times before Allen sighed.

"For Gods sake-KOMUI I AM REAL!" He yelled and Komui jumped when Allen touched him, proving he was a living human being

"ALLEN!" Komui cried and he hugged Allen so tight, he was turning blue "I'm calling Tyki over! This calls for celebration!" Komui said and dropped Allen

Allen gasped for air and I helped him stand up. He then turned to me and spoke.

"I also almost died because I forgot how to breathe." He said and I face-palmed

Can anyone really be that stupid? Apparently, they can, because Allen forgot how to _breathe. _You know, the thing that your body does automatically! How is that even possible?! Oh well, I bet he found a way. After all, he's Allen Walker, a boy who is living on his second lifetime.

While we waited for Tyki to come over, Allen explained what happened to Komui and he had just finished the story when there was a knock on the door.

Komui answered it and I could hear them talking in the hallway.

"Tyki, I have got an amazing surprise for you! I don't even think it's real yet!" He said and I heard Tyki sigh

"This better be good." He mumbled and I could hear his footsteps coming closer

When he was in the doorway, he froze when he saw Allen. He just stood there wide-eyed for about five minutes before he rubbed his eyes like Komui did. This repeated once more before Allen sighed and walked up to Tyki and slapped him across the face.

"IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!" He yelled and I laughed at Tyki's face, which held shock and disbelief

"A-Allen?!" Tyki said and Allen grinned before he walked back to where he was sitting before he slapped Tyki across the face

"How?!" Tyki asked and Allen explained what happened to him in full detail

"And that's it." Allen finished and Tyki nodded before he got up and smack Allen in the back of the head

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Allen yelled and Tyki sniffed before answering

"YOU KEPT US WAITING FOR SO LONG! IDIOT!" He yelled and I noted that he sounded like he was holding back tears

Allen looked shocked for a moment before he grinned and then looked at Komui.

"I'm going to need a place to stay..."

**Sorry for the short chapter! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I hope you liked it, and I will see you in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	4. Chapter 4-School and Twitching

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! This chapter was just for fun because I was in the mood for it. I decided to make a chapter today because I am spending my valentines day alone...*sniff sniff* oh well, Happy Valentines day everyone!**

**Ghost of Walker Asylum**

**Chapter 4-School and Twitching**

We decided to let Allen live with us because he has nowhere to go. He got the spare bedroom and we are going to go shopping for clothes after school. When we were all ready, we started walking and Lavi caught up with us after a few minutes.

When we got there, we all went straight to class. The bell was going to ring in about two minutes and neither one of us wanted to be late. We got there about thirty seconds before the bell rang and had just slid into our respected seats when the teacher walked in. She started teaching, but almost everyone was either sleeping, drawing in their notebooks, sending notes around the classroom, spacing out, or just talking. There were also those two people who were actually paying attention and taking notes on what she said.

Lavi was one of the people sleeping, he had a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Kanda was spacing out and looking out the window (or glaring at the window, whichever you choose). I was drawing a pair of boots in my notebook, they were exactly like the ones that I am wearing. I looked over to Allen after a while and say that his eyebrow was twitching and he looked highly irritated. I was about to ask what was wrong when I saw the twelve notes on his desk, counting the one in his hand that he was reading.

I then looked over when I heard a bunch of quiet giggles and saw a bunch of girls whispering to each other and pointing at Allen. I almost burst out laughing when I realized what was happening. Allen was getting _love notes_! I turned red and I was kicking Lavi under the desk to show him while I tapped Kanda on the shoulder.

When Lavi finally woke up and Kanda was looking at me, I pointed at Allen, who was reading another notes with twitching eyes and he looked like he was about to explode when another one landed on his desk. Lavi had to cover his mouth with both his hands to quit from laughing, and he was turning red in the face as he watched the events.

Kanda was sitting there with a small amused smile on his face. He was trying to cover it up, but failing miserably. I looked back to Allen and saw that he had finished reading all the notes and was writing on them all, one by one. I looked back to the girls and saw that they were looking at him with wide nervous eyes and I leaned forward in my chair as Allen wrote on the last one.

He looked over to us and saw that we were staring and he glared at us before he started passing them over to us. When we got them, I unfolded the first one and gave two others to Lavi and Kanda. They unfolded theirs and we started to read.

I am not even going to say how corny they were. It was a signature 'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue' poem and I twitched at how bad it was written. I looked over to Kanda and Lavi and saw that they were twitching too. Lavi also looked like he was going to burst out laughing and he did quietly when he read the bottom of the page.

"What is it Lavi?" I asked and he calmed himself before answering me

"Look at Allen's response." He said and I grabbed my sheet and went down to the bottom of the page where there was a different handwriting

I laughed too when I saw what it said, and I heard Kanda chuckle as he read it too. We looked at Allen and we all burst out laughing as hard and loud as we could as we saw that Allen was twitching again with about three more notes on his desk, not including the one he was reading.

Everyone looked at us while we laughed but we didn't stop until we finally calmed down. The teacher was staring at us and I fidgeted under her gaze. Soon, she turned back to the board and started teaching again.

We turned back to Allen and saw him smirking as he watched the notes he got be sent back in the direction of the girls and I looked at the girls as they watched the notes intently and with nervous eyes as they came closer and closer, soon in their grasp, they handed out the notes that were sent by the girl and they opened them at the same time.

The gasps all came in unison, and I heard Allen chuckle evilly when he heard them. I looked at him warily and he just grinned at me with a dark aura surrounding him. I scooted away from him a little and he smirked at me when he heard more cries from the girls who sent the notes.

I kind of felt bad for them, but they don't deserve the love with those crappy poems and love notes. I smirked back at him and gave him a thumbs-up, which made him grin from ear to ear.

When the bell rang, we all went up to the roof and started to eat. When we all finished, we all looked at Allen and he sighed.

"You have a lot of admirers Allen!" Lavi said and Allen twitched again

"They are the worst poets I have ever met. And I had read a poem by Komui." Allen said and Kanda and I winced

Komui is a pretty bad poet...

"Your answer was hilarious though. I laughed when I read it." Lavi replied and Allen smiled evilly again and I back away slightly

"Hahaha...I know a few insults to women. I have picked up a few after the years..." Allen said while he chuckled darkly and I shivered along with Lavi

When lunch ended, we went back to the classroom and Allen looked like he wanted to scream when he saw more notes on his desk.

"For gods sake..." He whined and I laughed with Lavi as we went to our desks

When school was finally over, Allen said his hand hurt from writing all of the insulting replies to the girls' love notes. I just laughed at him and soon we were home. We did our homework and then messed around for a while before we went to bed.

Little did we know that this peaceful life will soon change. After all, if Allen came back, who else might?

**That was chapter 4! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I will see ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	5. Chapter 5-Just a Dream

**Here is chapter 5! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**Ghost of Walker Asylum**

**Chapter 5- Just a Dream**

_Seven months later..._

Lavi, Kanda, Allen and I walked inside the classroom with Allen in front and he froze in the doorway. I looked at him and he looked terrified and pale.

"Allen? What's wrong?" I asked him and he pointed a shaky finger in front of him

I looked inside and my breath caught in my throat. I smacked Lavi and Kanda to get their attention and they turned and went pale.

"Oh my god..." Lavi croaked and everyone stared at us as we stood in the doorway as the bell rang

"W-Why?" Allen whispered and he started shaking in fear

"Good Morning class, we are your substitute teachers for the next few weeks. I am Mr. Mana and this is Mr. Neah. I hope we can have a good few weeks!" Mana said as he grinned at us and Allen shook harder

Mana started walking towards us and Allen was frozen. I tried to get him to move, but he was like ice. Mana came in front of us and he leaned down and whispered into Allen's ear.

"You can't ever leave us forever, Allen." He said and Allen stumbled backwards and ran down the hall

"Allen!" We called after him and we started running, hearing Mana laugh behind us

We found Allen in the hallway, his cellphone at his ear and his eyes wide with terror as he spoke.

"Komui, come and get me right now. I am not going to school for a few weeks and you can't do anything about it. I will lose my sanity if I go back there." He whispered and he screamed when I put my hand on his shoulder

"Allen, it's okay." I said and he shook his head with tears running down his face

"N-No. I'm not going back there. You only saw how I _died_. I was there almost my whole life, Lenalee. You can't imagine what they did to me there." He whispered and I hugged him as he cried into my shoulder

A few teachers came out just as Komui and Tyki burst through the front of the school and came running towards us.

"Why are you four out of class?" A teacher asked and Komui made up a story to get us out

"Oh, well the get out of here. We can't have you infect the whole school with that." Another teacher said and we nodded before we walked out of the school

When we got home, Allen was still crying and Tyki was trying to comfort him. It wasn't working, but it made Allen stop shaking. Tyki carried Allen inside and set him on the couch. His eyes were still wide with terror and he was letting choked sobs, but he stopped shaking. It wasn't much of an improvement, but it was something.

When Allen finally calmed down, he apologized for breaking down. We got him some tea and we then made him got and rest. He protested at first, but when he yawned, he left and went up to his room.

When he went up, everyone was downstairs and we were just sitting there in silence. Allen's words were repeating in my mind.

_'I'm not going back there. You only saw how I __**died**__. I was there almost my whole life, Lenalee. You can't imagine what they did to me there.' _

"What do you think he meant by that?" I whispered out loud and everyone looked at me

"What do you mean Lenalee?" Komui asked and I looked at him as I replied

"When I told him it was okay back at the school, he told me something. He said 'I'm not going back there. You only saw how I **died**. I was there almost my whole life, Lenalee. You can't imagine what they did to me there.' and I wonder what he meant by that. Was he really there for that long Komui?" I asked and Komui sat in shock while Tyki paled and started shaking

"K-Komui, d-do you th-think they t-t-tortured h-him? I-I mean, h-he was a-already b-bleeding w-when w-we saw him d-die." Tyki said and I covered my mouth, tears forming in my eyes

"N-No.." I whispered and the tears that had formed, fell

"Can his life get any worse?" Kanda asked and we all froze when we heard screaming coming from upstairs

We all started scrambling up the stairs and we burst through the door to Allen's room. We saw Allen on his bed, but when we all went and tried to wake him up, it all went black.

When I woke up, I was standing in a room that looked like it was from the asylum. I looked around and saw that Tyki, Komui, Lavi, and Kanda were there with me. I spoke but nothing came out so I just tapped them all on the shoulder. When Tyki looked at me, he paled and started shaking. I looked at him confused, before he pointed behind me and I turned around and let out a silent cry.

Allen was strapped to a chair. He was sobbing and Mana and Neah were in front of him with a girl in a chair in front of them. They girl was restrained too and was crying and Mana had a knife in his hand and he was pointing it at the girl. They were speaking, but we couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, Allen started pulling at his restraints and they suddenly snapped. He lunged forward and knocked the knife out of Manas hand just as he was bringing it down onto the girls heart.

He then untied the girl and he dragged her away and they ran through the halls. Mana and Neah were pursuing them, but Allen was faster and soon they were out of the Asylum. They kept running and soon they were in the town. He knocked her unconscious and took a note out of his pocket. He then knocked on the door and left the girl there. He then ran away and watched as an old woman came to the door and read the note before dragging the girl inside and locking the door.

We turned back to Allen and saw that he was praying. He was crying and he was also shaking. He then froze and his eyes opened with terror. He turned around and saw Mana and Neah standing behind him. He started running and he got away. He then stopped at one point and caught his breath. It didn't take long for him to do so, but it was enough for Mana and Neah to catch up. Neah pulled out a gun and fired. It barely missed, and Allen started running again.

He got to a lake and he started swimming. Mana and Neah were faster swimmers though and they caught up to him and pulled him back to shore. They then knocked him unconscious and rought him back to the Asylum.

When Allen woke up, he was strapped to the chair again and Mana and Neah were in front of him. We could now hear what was going on.

"Allen, you know what you did." Mana said and Allen glared

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled and Neah smacked him across the face

"YES YOU DID! THAT GIRL, WHO WAS SHE?!" He yelled and I flinched at the volume of his voice

"SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" Allen yelled back and Neah pulled out a picture and Allen stared at it wide-eyed

"What is this then?" Mana whispered and Allen shook

"We only did it once. Just once." Allen whispered and his bangs covered his eyes

"THAT MEANS EVERYTHING TO US! SHE COULD HAVE MADE YOU LEAVE US! WE CAN'T HAVE THAT AND YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH US! YOU CAN'T LEAVE AND ALL YOU HAVE IS US!" Mana screamed and he threw the picture

"IT ISN'T THAT BIG OF A DEAL!" Allen screamed and Neah started crying

"Yes it is. You could have left us." He whispered with tears running down his face and we all looked at the picture

It was of Allen and the girl from before kissing in the moonlight next to the lake Allen was swimming in. It looked very romantic and you could see the faint blush on both of their faces as they kissed.

We then looked back and Tyki gave a shocked scream when he saw that Neah was kissing Allen.

WHAT THE HELL?! NEAH WAS _KISSING _ALLEN! HE WAS LIKE THIRTY FOR GOD'S SAKE, AND ALLEN WAS 15!

Allen was struggling and was trying his best to get the restrains off, and when he did, he shoved Neah off and wiped his mouth before glaring, his eyes as cold as ice.

"What the hell?!" He snapped and Neah flinched

"You are ours, Allen. No one else can have you. Maggie can't have you, Komui can't have you, and Tyki can't have you. I don't care if he is your uncle, HE CAN'T HAVE YOU! YOU ARE OURS AND OURS ALONE!" Neah yelled and we all looked at Tyki, who was staring in shock

"I'm his uncle? Since when?" He said and I slapped my forehead

"How could you forget such important information?!" Komui screeched and we all nodded in agreement

"I didn't even know that Mana or Neah were my brothers!" Tyki defended and we looked at him

"Wow..." Lavi whispered while shaking his head

"Hey.." Tyki said, obviously offended

"Shut up you two!" I hissed and they turned back to watching Allen and Neah and Mana

Apparently, Neah had just said something really shocking and Allen was frozen in shock as Neah and Mana hugged him. He suddenly came to his senses and shoved them both off with a glare.

"You both are disgusting." He spat and dusted himself off "I'm leaving this place. I'm going back to Adam." He added and Mana and Neah froze

"Y-You...you think you're leaving?! HAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE US ALLEN!" They both screamed in unison and they laughed

They had snapped.

They then both grabbed Allen by the arms and he tried struggling, but he was no match for two grown men. They tied him to a table and I looked to see that same white suit from when Allen died, laying in that same spot as it did the last time we saw this.

We were then suddenly back and holding Allen down again. His eyes snapped open and they had a crazed look about them. He looked around and was breathing heavily as he took in his surroundings. He then ripped his arms free of our grips and he looked around. He then sighed and stood up. Then he turned to us and spoke.

"I'm guessing that you saw all of that." He said and we all nodded and he sighed again "That was a memory from a while before they killed me. That girl was Maggie and she was my first kiss." He said and we all nodded

"Let's BEEP and BEEP rid of Neah and BEEP. Then we can BEEP and then finally BEEP in BEEP." Komui said and I looked at him confused

"LENALEE, GET UP!" Lavi suddenly screamed and I jumped

I then opened my eyes to see Komui leaning over me. I screamed and punched him in the face and he fell over.

"WHAT THE HELL NII-SAN?!" I screamed and then stopped

Why did I call him Nii-san? Wasn't Kanda my brother? Wait, isn't Kanda my neighbor? What about Lavi, or Tyki? Tyki was my Science teacher and Lavi was my friend from across the street. Mom and Dad were dead, but we didn't move. What about Allen?

"Nii-san, do we know anyone named Allen?" I asked him and he looked at me confused before shaking his head

"Who's Allen? IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?! I'LL KILL HIM!" He screeched and I kicked him before walking over to my laptop and going to Google

I searched 'Walker Asylum' and I clicked on a web link. In it, was a newspaper article.

**Ghost of Walker Asylum?**

**A ghost of a young boy with white hair and a scar on his face was sighted in the window of Walker Asylum. He was identified as Allen Walker, a patient at the asylum, who was murdered by the two head doctors, Mana and Neah Walker seventeen years ago. Mana was also his adoptive father.**

I read and my eyes widened when I saw Allen in his white suit, looking through the window of the room he was murdered in. I covered my mouth with my hands and Nii-san looked at me with concern.

"It was all just a dream? But it felt so real..." I whispered to myself but Nii-san heard me

"What are you talking about Lenalee? Why are you looking at stuff about Walker Asylum?" He asked and I told him all about what happened in my so-called dream

When I finished, he was staring at me like I was insane. I begged with him that he needed to believe me and he soon did after a lot of persuading. I then heard a knock on the door and it was Lavi and Kanda. They looked confused and I soon spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Did you have the same dream about Allen?" I asked and they both nodded in unison

"Maybe we should go and see if we can talk to Allen again." Lavi suggested and I nodded

And so, we began our journey to uncover the mysteries about the real Allen Walker.

**And that was chapter 5! I hope you like it! I am sorry for the weird plot twist, and I didn't even plan on it happening! I was just typing and typing and typing, and when I read through it, it was like this! So I am just going to roll with it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this story! I will see ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	6. Chapter 6-Back Inside

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Some of you were confused, so here is the answer! All of the story up until the end of the last chapter, was a dream!-Maigan**

**Ghost of Walker Asylum**

**Chapter 6-Back Inside**

"What should we bring?" I asked as we stared at the pantry full of food

"We should bring a lot because who knows how long we will be there. Also because I don't think Komui want to go shopping while we are there." Lavi said and I nodded before I just started grabbing everything and throwing it in the bag of food

We were planning on going to the Asylum again to see if we could talk to Allen. We were also planning on staying for a while so that we could stay with Allen if we could talk to him. We also want to free him so that if he comes back like he did in the dream, then we can be friends.

"Tomorrow after school I am going to talk to Tyki and see if he reacts to the name Allen Walker. If he does, then he is coming with us." Kanda said as he walked into the pantry with another bag

Kanda had Tyki as his English teacher while Lavi and I had somebody different. I went up to my bedroom to pack for the trip and I packed for about three months of travel. If we need more, I could just use the washing machine.

I finished packing and then went and checked on Nii-san. He was still packing for the trip and was trying to fit all of his robot parts into his suitcase. I sighed and put my hand on my had and shook it.

"Nii-san, you aren't going to bring your robot parts! There will be no time for making robots on this trip!" I yelled and he jumped before grumbling and taking all of the parts out of his suitcase, leaving it empty

I sighed and left the room and went back to my own and went to sleep after setting out my clothes for school in the morning.

When I woke up, I got dressed and ready or school before walking into the kitchen and eating some cereal. I walked to school with Lavi and Kanda and we went through classes like normal.

After school, Kanda came out of his English class late and Tyki was following him. Tyki looked slightly confused, but he soon just shrugged it off and we all went back to Nii-sans place.

When we got there, I saw that Nii-san had put everything that we had packed into the trunk and back seats of his car. He had also grabbed some of the food from the bags and put them in the front seat, from where it could be passed back. Apparently Tyki was coming with us and he had already packed, so we were good to go at any time.

Everyone went to the bathroom and then got into the car with Nii-san driving and Tyki in the passengers seat. Kanda, Lavi, and I were stuck in the middle seats. We took off driving and we drove for about three hours before we came across a small town. That was where we were going, so we went to a hotel and booked a room for about a week. We then put all of our stuff in our respected places and then got out a few video cameras and flashlights so that we could see in the Asylum.

We were planning on going right when we got there and not even booking a few rooms, but we decided against it because Nii-san didn't want his stuff to be stolen from his car while we were inside.

We left and drove for a few minutes before we were in front of the gate to the asylum. It was a lot creepier than it was in my dream. I could almost hear the screams coming from inside and I shivered.

We entered the building by breaking one of the windows and we took a look at the room we had started in and thought it would be a good place to meet up if they got separated.

We then exited the room and turned left down a little hallway. We then turned into a room on the right and looked inside. There was a bed and a dresser inside along with a teddy bear and a doll. I saw Lavi shiver and then look away from the doll and teddy bear. I smiled a bit but couldn't help being a little creeped out by them. Everyone knows that toys are the creepiest things in the dark.

I looked on the top of the dresser and saw that there was a journal and I opened it on a random page and read.

_December 23__rd_

_I just met with Allen again. He was a little nervous and was very jumpy. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, but I could still see a bunch of cuts and bruises on his arms and I could tell that he was limping slightly. I wonder what happened to him._

_I almost kissed him again today. I was almost there, but I chickened out. I don't think I will be able to do man up enough, but I will try again tomorrow. Wish me luck!_

_Maggie_

When I saw who had wrote it, I smiled sadly and turned the page.

_December 24__th_

_I DID IT! I KISSED ALLEN! YES! I kissed him in the moonlight by the lake and he kissed me back! I thought I heard and saw a camera flash, but I ignored it at thought it was my imagination. I can't wait to see Allen tomorrow! There is somebody coming, I will be right back-_

I frowned as I saw the writing cut off and I turned the page and I dropped the book as I saw what it said.

_December 25__th_

_Today is Christmas. It was also Allen's birthday. Everyone was going to celebrate it, but we can't celebrate it if Allen isn't here. Allen had brought me to a house and he gave me this diary while we ran away from Neah and Mana in the asylum. I don't know if he is okay, I just hope he isn't dead. I can't wait to see him again. I'm not going to write in this anymore, I am going to sneak into the asylum and put it in my old room. I hope I don't get caught. I love you Allen._

_Maggie_

Lavi looked over at me and picked up the journal and read. He smiled sadly and pat my head once before I followed him out of the room. We turned into another room in the hallway and I looked around. There were lots of doctors coats and other things like that and I saw another journal and picked it up. I then dusted it off and opened it to the front page and glared at the owners name.

_This journal belongs to: _

_Neah and Mana Walker_

I turned to the next page and started reading.

_October 1__st_

_Neah- Mana and I have decided to start a journal. This is our first entry, and I get to be the first to write in it. We started our Asylum last year and Allen has joined it so that he doesn't have to go to a foster home or something like that. Speaking of Allen, HE IS SO ADORABLE~! MY ADORABLE NEPHEW~, I LOVE YOU SO! MY AMAZING NEPHEW-_

_Mana- We have started to write in a journal, and I am not surprised that Neah has already started to rant about Allen in it. What a weirdo. Allen loves me way more than he loves his uncle! MY ADORABLE SON! HE IS SO AMAZING! MY AMAZING ALLEN~! _

I sweat-dropped at the last few lines and thought of Nii-sans sister complex. I feel kinda bad for Allen, because he had to deal with two. I started to read again after that thought.

_October 12__th_

_Neah- Allen has made a few friends in the asylum. I hope he likes it here, I just hope that nobody takes him from me-us._

_Mana- Allen has made some friends. I am so proud of him! He hasn't really been that social during his stay here, so I am happy he has opened up a little to the people here. _

_October 26__th_

_Neah- A man named Adam had come today and met with Allen. I know who he is, and I don't like him. He has come to take Allen away, and I won't let that happen. _

_Mana- A guy named Adam came and visited with Allen today. I just hope that Allen knows that he is going to stay here with Neah and I. _

_November 22__nd_

_Mana- Adam came again for the thirtieth time this month. Allen is getting too comfortable with him. We need to get rid of him, so Allen can't leave. There is something wrong with Neah. He has got this mad look in his eyes and he is really protective of Allen these days. _

_Even as I saw that though, I have found more than a few bruises on Allen's body. He also tends to stay away from Neah and has a small hint of fear in his eyes when he enters the room. I hope Neah can snap out of it before something goes wrong._

_November 30__th_

_Mana- Neah has gone insane. Allen has more and more bruises on his body and I can see that he is limping slightly. Neah hasn't written in a while, so I can't read what he says. Allen and I need to get out of here, but I can't leave Neah behind. _

_Neah- I need to get Mana to understand what I am feeling. I love Allen, more than an uncle would. He is mine, and he isn't going to leave. I can't let him leave. I have been trying to tell him that, but he doesn't seem to understand. I will just have to 'teach' him later._

_December 11__th_

_Mana- I get what Neah is trying to say now. I can't let Allen leave us, and I will stop anyone who tries to take him away. Adam is getting awfully close to him now. He needs to be eliminated. _

_Neah- Mana has finally joined me. He is going to help me protect Allen, and nothing will ever touch him except for us again. Allen, my adorable nephew. _

_December 24__th_

_Neah- I saw it. Allen and that whore Maggie. They were kissing by the lake. I took a picture to show Mana, and he was just as mad as me. We are going to teach them both a lesson soon. Allen can't leave us._

_December 25__th_

_Mana- __**HE LEFT US. HE LEFT US ALONE. IT WAS ALL NEAH'S FAULT. HE THOUGHT OF IT. **_

_Neah- __**MANA MADE HIM LEAVE US. IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT. HE DESERVES TO DIE, AND SO DO I. I NEED TO SEE ALLEN AGAIN. HE CAN'T LEAVE US FOREVER.**_

I shivered as I read the last entry, and I set the journal down so that I could leave. We left the room and then we all froze. A figure that looked very familiar was standing at the end of the corridor and I pushed myself to the front of the group.

"Allen!" I said and and he turned to us from where he was looking out the window at the end of the hallway

"You..." He whispered and then smiled smiled slightly before walked towards us

"Allen, are you okay?" I asked him as he came closer

He nodded and I smiled slightly in relief and he stopped a few yards in front of us and I looked at him confused. He started shaking and his eyes were wide as he raised his hands and pulled them towards himself and all of us were sent forwards and we screamed and Allen started running with us flying behind him. When he finished running, he set us down and he was fading away and he pointed to a board game thing in a case before fading away completely.

I walked towards it cautiously and then picked it up and looked at the case and chuckled a bit. I then walked back over to the rest of our group and showed them what Allen showed us.

"You guys ready for a slumber party game?" Lavi joked and we chuckled slightly before I opened up the game and set it down

"I never thought I would be using a Ouija board." Tyki muttered and put his hands on the spade (The triangle piece thing)

Once we all hand put our hands on the spade, we circled the board with it and did the chant thing before we stopped moving it and it froze. We stayed silent for a few minutes before Komui spoke up.

"A-Allen?" He asked and we all waited for an answer

We only had to wait a few seconds before the spade started moving. I looked at everyone and they looked kinda scared so I knew that nobody was moving the spade on purpose.

**That was chapter 6! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	7. Chapter 7-Free

**Here is chapter 7! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Last chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Ghost of Walker Asylum**

**Chapter 7- Free**

We watched the spade move across the board and go up to yes. I smiled slightly and then spoke.

"Allen, do you remember us?" I asked and the spade moved away from yes and then back to yes

"Did you give us that dream?" Lavi asked and the spade moved from yes and then back

"Why?" Kanda asked and the spade started moving

"F."

"R."

"E."

"E."

"D."

"O."

"M."

"Freedom?" Tyki asked and the spade moved to yes again

"So how do we free you?" Komui asked and the spade started moving again

"F."

"I."

"N."

"D."

"B."

"O."

"D."

"Y."

"B."

"U."

"R."

"N."

"I."

"T."

"Find body, burn it?" I asked, confused and the spade moved to yes once again

We said goodbye and then we started walking around the asylum again. We walked for around ten minutes before we stopped and went through a giant door in a hallway on the top floor. It looked like it would lead to a dining hall or something, but it had a staircase going down. We went down and when we got to the bottom, we came to another door and we opened it.

I shivered and looked around in shock at the room. It looked exactly like a dungeon. There were chains on the walls and a bunch of knives and empty syringes scattered around on carts. There were blood on the chain cuffs and it smelled like blood. I gagged slightly and covered my nose.

"Why the hell is a dungeon in an asylum?!" Kanda asked and I coughed

"They were pretty insane." Tyki commented and everyone nodded

"I hope Allen didn't have to come down here." Lavi said and I winced slightly

Poor Allen.

We started looking around the dungeon and each one of us found some really weird stuff. I was examining a broken chain that was covered in blood when Komui let out a shriek of terror. He stumbled out of a cell he was looking in and we all gathered around him and peeked inside. I almost threw-up when I saw a skeleton inside that was chained to the wall and had a knife stabbed into its heart.

"Who do you think it is?" Tyki asked and I shrugged before Lavi spoke

"D-Do you think this is Allen?" He asked and my blood ran cold

"Che. No, Allen died in a different room. This is a dungeon." Kanda replied and I sighed in relief before I tensed up again

"Who would it be then?" I asked and they all paled

"That is another one of the patients." A voice said and I almost screamed as I jumped and turned around

Allen was standing there in his white suit and he was smirking slightly as he leaned against a cell door. I smiled slightly before I glared at him and he looked at me.

"Why did you do that?!" I snapped and he smiled

"Because I could." He replied and I glared at him

"Whatever, now what do you mean it was another one of the patients?" Komui asked and Allen looked at him

"I mean exactly what I said. That is one of the patients, her name was Karen. She was one of my friends before she died. I was the one who found her body." He said and we nodded

"So where is your body?" Lavi asked and Allen smiled sadly

"It's in Neah and Manas room." He said "Also where their bodies are and where their ghosts walk around, looking for me. I avoid them though." He added

"What floor is it on?" I asked

"The third floor." He said and I nodded before I started walking again and the others followed me

We followed Allen for a few minutes before I started to notice Allen was sweating slightly and his face was slightly pained. I pointed it out to the rest of the group and Lavi was the one to ask what was wrong.

"Oi! Allen, what's wrong?" He asked and Allen gave us a fake smile

"N-Nothing wrong Lavi." He replied and I glared at him

"What's wrong Allen?" I asked him and he flinched slightly

"Uh, it hurts for spirits to go close to where they died or to where their body is. It also hurts to go close to the people who killed you or to where you died. We are going to all three places so the pain is excruciating." He said with a strained voice and I looked at him with concern

"Can you just tell us which way to go instead of leading us?" Tyki asked and Allen shook his head

"Why not?" Asked Komui and Allen smiled at us sadly

"Because you need somebody to distract Neah and Mana so that you can burn our bodies." He replied and we looked at him with shock

"A-Allen! One of us can do that!" I said and he shook his head

"I can't die, you can. I can't risk your lives to just free me. By the way, when we get there, burn Mana and Neah's bodies first. If you burn mine, then they will get to you and I can almost guarantee that at least one of you will be injured greatly or die." Allen said and we nodded and Allen winced in pain before pointing to a room at the end of the hall

"T-That's the room. I'll go in first. When you hear movement, then run in and burn the two bodies in the closet. I'm the body on the bed. Good Luck and hurry!" He said and ran into the room

We waited a few seconds before there was a crash and we ran inside to see Allen block a punch from Mana and kick Neah in the stomach. He turned to us and yelled.

"HURRY!" He yelled

I opened the closet and tried to ignore the dead body smell as Komui drenched the two bodies with gasoline and Tyki lit a match and threw it on the body. They caught fire and I turned to Allen to see Mana and Neah catch fire and start screaming in pain.

Allen turned to us while panting slightly and he smiled. He then walked over to us and spoke.

"Thank you. I really mean it. I was getting bored over here. I will miss you guys even though I only knew you for about a day. See ya later!" He said as Tyki threw a lit match onto his body

He vanished into dust and I smiled. We left the building and I looked up at the stars to see one shine brightly. I turned to Nii-san and he smiled at me before I grabbed his hand and we made our way back to the hotel and I heard Nii-san sigh.

"I wasted a bunch of money for three months in the hotel!" He whined and we all shrugged

"How about we just stay here to make sure everything is okay?" Tyki suggested and we all agreed before walking into our room

We stayed in the town for the three months and nothing happened, so when we got our full pay, we left and went home. Tyki had been teaching us so that we didn't fall behind on our classes and everything went back to normal.

Allen never did come back, but we are still waiting. Who knows, we might see him again soon.

**There you go! All finished! I wasn't really happy with that, but I hope you were! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I loved all of your reviews and I love you guys! Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you read my others for your entertainment! See ya in the next story!-Maigan**


End file.
